


Frenzy

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Summary: 站街文学
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Frenzy

00

如果星星连中午也缄默无语，那我就构筑一个自己的美梦。*

01

“先生，请问你——”黄景瑜终于回过头，弯下腰，目光越过出租车的椅背，直达司机的脸，他能看出司机写在脸上的明目张胆的不耐烦，“请问你还搭车吗？”

黄景瑜点头，他能明白司机此时的情绪。凌晨两点，一场雨刚刚结束，地面湿透着散发出腐烂的潮气，经过雨水的发酵，滩在地上的破碎酒瓶和醉汉的呕吐物混合成古怪的味道，整条街都在骤降的气温中结冰，冰块的气泡是过去的气味，它们凝固成劣质的玻璃，玻璃在唯一清醒的司机面前碎开。在这种情况下保持清醒着工作，所有负面情绪难免会随着玻璃的碎裂扎伤自己的皮肤，如果不是这样，司机恐怕也会和他载着的一个又一个素未谋面的酒鬼一样，被吞没在午夜中找不到出口。

但黄景瑜现在还算清醒，因为他暂时没有被酒精麻痹。他在下班后被同事拉拽来酒吧，他本来可以用他惯用的伎俩拒绝，比如拉开电脑上不断更新的数据告诉同事他还有个预测没有写完，他向来对工作之后的同事应酬意兴阑珊，然而在同事告知酒吧地点时，黄景瑜还是来了，他是这个酒吧中唯一清醒的人，这让他像个被透明钟形罩罩住的白痴，他被隔绝在狭窄的寂静中，沉默地让同事带着酒气的憨笑和眩晕的快感砸响罩子表面。

他熬到下半夜，同事依然没有要离开的意思，黄景瑜按耐不住，有蚂蚁从烂醉的人的皮肤上跳出来，爬上酒吧的吧台，顺着酒保的手跳跃上黄景瑜的胸口，蚂蚁成群结队地冲了上来。他们的攻击力无伤大雅，让黄景瑜的心脏在蚂蚁的撕咬中跳动地越来越快，咚、咚咚，一点一点从胸口砸进太阳穴。他知道今晚的结果必定是在这个酒吧呆到天亮，一股厌烦升腾而上，他和同事陪笑，说他醉了，他得先行离开。这个理由蹩脚得让黄景瑜以为自己还是个大学里的愣头青，然而事实上半年前他就毕业了。即便如此，他还是个愣头青。愣头青做愚蠢的事情是值得被原谅的。

他冲出热烘烘的人群，一脚踏进清凉的夜。他看着除了醉鬼其他什么人也没有的街道，街对面暧昧的蓝色霓虹灯照在黄景瑜身上，他觉得自己也掉进这种暧昧不清的蓝色。他看着巨大的标牌，和标牌下站着的一脸蠢样的保镖，这个点没人往霓虹灯里走，也没人从灯光中出来，那里只有那么一盏灯，和两个一动不动的保镖。黄景瑜站在原地看着，他不知道时间过去了多久，他专注于某些过去的记忆，时间的流逝于陷入自我构建的零星碎片时失去了意义。

他终于想起了过去的一些事，附着在这些事情上尴尬的青涩也席卷黄景瑜的脸颊，大概也有午夜冰冷空气的催化，他发了个抖，抬手叫了一辆的士。

黄色的出租停在黄景瑜脚边，他试图快速钻进去，从这个鬼地方离开，并发誓他再也不会因为一时的神智不清而再度踏上醉鬼欢呼的街道。可这种在心底呐喊的誓言更像是给这条街上的观众听的，黄景瑜觉得自己身着做作的戏服，站在舞台中央无声喊叫。舞台的灯光是蓝色的，它来自对面的霓虹灯。

黄景瑜听到了脚步声，它由远及近，深一脚浅一脚地踏进雨水在凹凸不平的地面上形成的坑洼，它像从黑夜的深处传来的动物的低吼，它应该是某种洪水猛兽，但黄景瑜还是回过头。

该怎么去形容现在的情况？黄景瑜想，究竟是永远意想不到的生活的偶然，还是蚂蚁撕碎的心脏终于落在地面。他扭头看向霓虹灯的背面，脚步从漆黑的巷子中爬升，黄景瑜眯着眼睛，空气中的水雾模糊了他的视线，在模糊中他看见了一副摇摇欲坠的身体，他几乎能听到这具身体轰然倒塌的闷响，想有人从悬崖跌入海底，掀起的红色海浪在他眼前呼啸而过——他确定他看到黑夜包裹的来人脸上斑驳的血迹。

他看着眼前的人，眼前的人没有看他。他不认识黄景瑜，可是黄景瑜认识他。这是黄景瑜第二次遇见他，他在第二次看似巧合的会面中带着狼狈的湿漉漉，他的头发在滴水，水混着额头的血滚落在破碎的衣领。衣领上的脖子有乌青的痕迹，这些痕迹覆盖在男人的喉结和动脉之外，一路蔓延到男人的左眼眼角，眼角之下的嘴巴红肿成热气腾腾的模样，嘴角的血水也被烫化，它们化在男人苍白的脸上，平铺开来，散进空气中，血液的腥气驱赶蚂蚁。

黄景瑜动了动嘴巴，他想喊“尹昉”。这两个字在黄景瑜舌头上打了个圈，原路返回成一口冰凉的气体，黄景瑜吞咽了下去。他究竟在害怕什么？他想，他不就是为了眼前的人所构成的侥幸心理才屡次走进这条肮脏的街道，现在他如愿以偿让有意为之的事件成为不为人知的巧合，他却闭上了嘴巴。黄景瑜知道他闭嘴的理由，眼前的人和第一次见面时所看到的模样判若两人，他不确定是否是昏沉的空气迷惑了他的眼睛，还是过去迷惑着黄景瑜的表象现在被迷惑者本身狠狠撕碎了。

他还看着尹昉，即使尹昉根本没有看见他，他的眼光中不会有黄景瑜，他本来就不认识他。尹昉只是从巷子中走向街道，黄景瑜看着他眯着乌青的左眼，泰然自若地挪动嘴巴中的舌头，他歪过头，吐出带血的唾沫。

黄景瑜听见自己倒吸了一口气，气从鼻腔窜进黄景瑜眼前，他把踏进出租车的半条腿抽离，他钻了出来。暴躁的司机可能已经在心里暗骂了黄景瑜无数声难听的脏话，但他不在乎，反正从他又一次走进这条街，他就再也没否认过他是个神经病。

他冲了过去，冲向恍惚的影子，血气在尹昉身上环绕，黄景瑜穿过难闻的腥味，他一把抓住尹昉的手腕，拉着他进了的士。

如果非要责怪一些外在的东西，黄景瑜选择怪罪凌晨静谧的空气放大所有的情绪。他清晰地听见尹昉骂了句“我/操”，骂声随着自己的心跳一并穿透耳膜。他忽视耳朵的阵痛，直接和习以为常的司机说：“去医院。”

汽车引擎取代尹昉接连不断的谩骂，它在黄景瑜耳边炸开，随即飘远，呜咽一声，消失在街道尽头。

02

半年之前，也许也没那么远，黄景瑜记得当时自己已经毕业了几个月，烈日炎炎之中他脱下长而闷的学士服，换上恼人的衬衫和领带进了一家券商做数据分析师。他就是穿着愚蠢的西装第一次见到了尹昉，就在这条街，只不过对比现在，当时的午夜更闷热，尹昉也要比现在动人的多。

黄景瑜想，应该可以用动人去形容当时的尹昉，至少在大众看来，他确实在光鲜亮丽地炫耀他拥有的一切，比如闪烁的眼睛、厚而性感的嘴唇和紧实的肉体，或者说，以露骨的模样炫耀人体最原始的美丽，即便他在炫耀给一群神智不清的醉鬼看，这些人不懂欣赏肌肉组成的美感，但他们闻得到肉香。

当时黄景瑜没有跟着这群人观看肉/欲的打算，他只是在下班之后被迫进行假惺惺的娱乐活动。部门经理为了欢迎这群即将被公司无情压榨的工蚁，声称要带领才踏出象牙塔的年轻人感受成人的夜生活。黄景瑜和同期的小郑成了借口，他们被拉拢着走出办公室。人群涌动着挤进酒吧，酒吧中灯光旋转着变换，究竟混着烟草在空气中灼烧，大家都醉了。酒精让现代人的体面消失在酒吧交叠的身影中，经理心怀鬼胎，在太阳底下见不得光的压抑逐一浮出水面。他说的话包裹着酸涩的酒气，仰头晃脑地告诉黄景瑜他要带他们去一个好地方。

几瓶酒下肚后的黄景瑜头重脚轻，他像漂浮在月球表面的外星人，混沌地思索所谓的好地方究竟是什么东西。他一抬头，重力将他从月球拉回地球，他看着头顶散发蓝光的巨大霓虹灯闪打亮他的脸，他在刺眼的光里难堪地辨别模糊成一团浆糊的英文字母——love at the first sight——最后一个字旁边有一只诡异的眼睛，黄景瑜抬着头，他醒了过来，他看着广告牌，上面似乎有廉价的香水倾泻而下。他知道这是什么地方，他转头看向门口的保镖，他觉得可笑。这只不过是被现代色彩和技术包裹的原始欲望，然而现代社会总有难以辩驳的伦理和说辞让一切变得理所应当。

他跟着同事走进去。酒吧散发着恼人的紫色光线，传进耳中的音乐烂俗得像电视里播放不完的剧集，此时男主角和女主角拥抱在一起，导演任由自己的趣味将摄像机塞进男人与女人的脸之间，以记录虚假而尴尬却永无止尽的亲吻。黄景瑜和名叫小郑的愣头青坐在熟门熟路的经历身后，吧台前方就是故意架高的舞台，舞台中央插/着一根金属柱子，黄景瑜当然知道这是什么。

等会就会有穿着暴/露的女人用高跟鞋尖锐的鞋跟撕碎地面闯进黄景瑜眼睛里，她会随着音乐的节奏或快或慢地依靠着柱子脱光她的衣服。观众可以向她们吹口哨，或者将钱塞进她们完全可以忽略的裤子。黄景瑜没有真正看过一场脱/衣/舞表演，如果他说他不感兴趣，那一定是现代人擅长脱口而出的谎言。即使他很聪明，有足够的学识让他认可他比过去的进步，可在本能面前，这一切都细小得如同酒吧紫光之下散落的细小尘埃。

黄景瑜盯着舞台，一群女人完成了她们的表演，她们在掌声中摇头摆尾地窜进人群，灯光在此时变蓝，蓝得和酒吧的招牌一样，黄景瑜再次感受到了地球的重力，他清醒过来，看着走向舞台中间的人。黄景瑜的呼吸变得缓慢，也许停止了一秒，不可思议的事情发生时，黄景瑜总会下意识屏住呼吸。他以为他根本没有醒，他还在月球上，月球让他的身体上窜下跳，他的脑子也同样上蹿下跳，以至于他无法分清来人的性别。他终于吐出一口清，看清舞台上的男人。

音乐在男人走上舞台后变得气势凶猛，男人右手抓住柱子，他在凶猛的音乐中也变得凶猛，然而黄景瑜前面的吧台成为困住猛兽的笼子，他无法挣脱，他只能悬挂在金属柱子的中央，音乐中愈演愈烈的鼓点与小号砸扁了黄景瑜的胸腔，所有的醉鬼在深夜清醒了过来。

男人的身体碰撞在柱子上，像困住的老虎不断撞击金属笼子，笼子之外站着一群由醉鬼扮演的猎人，他们的目光穿透老虎的皮。在醉鬼毫无掩饰的眼神里，舞台上的男人像施舍一般一样一件一件剥下遮盖身体的衣物，衣物穿过了笼子的缝隙，它们重重摔在地上，抹掉黄景瑜滴落在地面的汗。他像咬破蚕茧奋力钻出蛹的蛾子，也像一条正在蜕皮的蛇。

蛇的眼睛看向所有地方，又不在任何地方停留，蛇冰冷地缠绕观众炽热的身体与欲/望，他在用他能用到的身体的所有部分扭动，美在扭动中迸发，像场激烈又私密的搏斗。黄景瑜吓了一跳。他并非被眼前性别模糊的美丽吓到，而是坐在旁边的经理发出的笑声打断了黄景瑜的目光。经理的笑声在逐渐消退的音乐中缓慢显现，他手里攥了一把钞票，他没给黄景瑜去清点数目的机会，径直撒向舞台中间，张开的手伸长，窜进笼子，它抓住了老虎的胸脯——黄景瑜眼看着经理将手伸向男人赤/裸的身体。

他还看着男人，男人在部门经理摸过来的手中暧昧地笑，他的眼睛挤在一起，肥厚的嘴唇向旁边咧开，舌头窜出来绕着嘴唇上的皱褶舔了一圈又消失，他从老虎又一次变成了蛇。

黄景瑜就这样看着他，而经理的声音再次打断他的视线，他啐了一口唾沫，唾沫星星点点掉落在舞台的边缘，消失在漆黑的缝隙之中。男人不为所动，他才结束舞蹈，呼吸急促，汗水淹没他的身体，他热气腾腾地盯着经理笑。经理在这样的笑容中开口了，他说：“婊/子。”

黄景瑜打了个颤，他不知道颤抖的缘由，他想把颤抖放进身体应激的反应，可他知道不是，这种颤抖类似一种紧张的期待，他在等待一些事情的发生，比如舞台中央的男人恼怒地化身真正的野兽，咬断经理的脖子，或者自己充当清醒的猎人，一拳揍断经理的鼻梁。他这才明白颤抖更多源于一种愤怒，但他在愤怒什么？黄景瑜一言不发，带着诡异的愤恨等待他想象中的场景发生。

然而什么也没发生，舞台上的男人沉默地俯下身体，他捡起散落一地的红色钞票，暧昧地向经理说了声谢谢。

黄景瑜一直在看他，直到男人走下舞台，又换上四个穿着暴/露的舞女。四个交叠的身体涣散黄景瑜的目光，他警觉吧台后的酒保用难言的目光看着自己，他手里攥着酒瓶，边摇动边说：“尹昉可看不上你。”

酒盅中不断传来金属的碰撞，黄景瑜在碰撞声中恍然大悟尹昉就是刚才的男人，他用疑惑的目光看向酒保，酒保置若罔闻，他留下轻蔑的背影：“没钱的他可连个正眼都懒得给。”

舞女换了一批又一批，音乐还在放，黄景瑜突然觉得想吐，他回过头发现经理在他没有察觉的时候已经不知所踪，只有趴在吧台的小郑烂成一滩软泥。

这天晚上的结果怎么样，黄景瑜不得而知。他驮着重得像一潭死水的小郑艰难地走进出租车，酒吧蓝色的灯光还在闪烁，除了小郑和自己，再也没人从酒吧里出来。出租朝着酒吧的反方向行驶，蓝色的光被抛在身后，他想起酒吧的名称品味如此糟糕，而人们享受糟糕的品味。

回程的路上，烂醉如泥的小郑头伸长吹着午夜的风，他在风中念念有词，他问：“黄景瑜，你知道这些人，一个晚上赚多少吗？”他伸出右手，张开手掌，手指竭力向外伸展，手上的青筋浮现出小郑的怒气，“这个数，他/妈/的，这个数，老子要熬夜写你/妈/的多少个评估才他/妈赚的到手，这群人，跳个舞，吹个箫，就——”他奋力扬起右手，手指狠狠砸向的士的车顶，黄景瑜以为他能听见骨头撞碎的声音，“就他/妈挣这么多！”

黄景瑜在小郑近乎哀嚎的昏沉中沉默不语，他扭过头，透过车窗注视马路外呼啸而过的高楼大厦，大厦中灯光在午夜依然闪烁，它们都是冰冷的太阳。

03

在那之后，黄景瑜没再去过这家脱/衣/舞酒吧。他开始卖命加班，在每个周五的晚上用老套的说辞推脱同事的邀约。研究部每周五都会去不同的酒吧寻欢作乐，黄景瑜只有在偶尔才会松口一同去清醒地喝几杯，这种偶尔只存在于当有人提议去黄景瑜去过的第一家酒吧时。他只是刻意忽略脱/衣/舞酒吧巨大的标志，却难以拒绝踏上同一条街。

黄景瑜历来爱与数字打交道，生活的哲学成了数字的哲学，他假模假样地以他喜爱第一家酒吧的氛围为烂俗的借口，去提高某些巧合发生的概率。他在期待什么？黄景瑜想，他想看着有人从那个难以忽视的标志下仓皇逃出，以某种戏剧性的夸张方式终结在自己眼前，接着他理所应当地完成从没实现的幻想。然而严谨的概率没有发生在黄景瑜身上，至少在过去半年没有发生，直到现在。

有些东西终于以巧合的表象成为现实，黄景瑜却不能泰然自如地完成他幻想的部分，他只能尴尬地端坐在的士后座靠窗的一端，用余光打量身边血腥味组成的集合。

车里的味道实在难闻，司机打开前面的窗户，风从缝隙里灌进来，吹散尹昉被雨水浸湿的头发，它们一缕一缕扫过黄景瑜的眼睛，风具像化了，顺着黄景瑜的视线打在他的皮肤上，像无数条锋利的刀片在刮他，血腥味变的浓郁，即使这些血腥味并不属于他自己。

他看着气味的罪魁祸首。尹昉紧闭着眼睛，弓着背，嘴角的血液开始凝固，凝固成红一块白一块的劣迹斑斑。黄景瑜能猜到那是什么，男人都应该知道这是什么东西，黄景瑜熟悉的凝固的液体连接尹昉嘴角的裂缝，它快和他眼眶的淤青合二为一了。

“看我干什么？”尹昉注意到黄景瑜无声的注视了，黄景瑜并不想怪罪他，他自己知道他的目光有多难以忽视，像一道探寻深海的射线，里面充满好奇。尹昉扭过头来，他开始笑，这种被迫的笑容比哭还要难堪，但掩盖不了的轻蔑再持续散播，黄景瑜一一接住。的士经过的地方有明灭的灯光，它们或亮或案地打在尹昉脸上，黄景瑜沉默地打量尹昉破碎的五官，他紧皱的眉骨，沉重的眼皮，快要断掉的鼻梁，和咧得难看的嘴巴。

黄景瑜无法忽视尹昉的嘴角，他伸手掏了掏西装裤狭窄的口袋，里面什么也没有：“我的纸巾白天用完了。”

尹昉懒得搭理，他直接问：“你做什么的？”

黄景瑜老实回答：“分析师。”他想说他在一家券商工作，每天负责研究股价走势和撰写分析报告，他的生活里充斥着数字和难懂的模型，但这些话说出来同样繁琐得可笑，他不明白他为什么想脱口而出这些详细的解答，仿佛他要为某些事情进行辩解。

“分析钱的？”尹昉从鼻腔发出一声闷哼，“这种人我见的多了。”

他换了个舒服的姿势，倚靠着车门：“原来上学的时候，班里那种永远考年级第一的人就会去做你这种工作，”他的目光上下黄景瑜，“体面的衬衫和西装，愚蠢的发胶。至于我们这种坐最后一排，靠闻着垃圾桶臭味读完书的人，可学不来这种东西。”

尹昉伸手在脸前扇了扇。

黄景瑜想辩解，但以他的身份他不知道作何辩解，这是他无法否认的普遍现象，辩解只不过是让自己的存在显得更有理有据。好在尹昉并没有留给黄景瑜太多的时间思考说辞，他毫不在乎地说：“不过那又怎样，钱还不是全落进我的口袋。”

黄景瑜哑口无言，尴尬成为在当下的空气中胶着的唯一情绪，他愣了半晌，思索为什么自己会踏上出租，他本不必要如此。当时他完全可以把尹昉拽进车里，自己去坐另一辆。但他几乎是不假思索地挤了进来。尴尬让空气仿佛凝固，凝固之中留给黄景瑜静止的时间去疑惑他莫名其妙的行径。他想质问自己。

此时尹昉也开始质问自己。他笑着说：“怎么？你脑子里想什么我还不知道吗？你们这群人不是最热衷于扮演高高在上的伪君子，一边嚎叫让我赶紧把衣服脱光张嘴舔他们的蛋，一边又期待着从漆黑的巷子里拯救被殴打到神智不清的婊/子？像现在这样？”

他近乎癫狂地抬起右手，用粗糙的快要被撕碎的衣服抹过自己溃烂的嘴巴，已经凝固的血液再次涌动成喧嚣的瀑布，嘴角的裂缝成为一片峡谷，峡谷之上的白色液体被蹭在衣角，黄景瑜听见尹昉声音的颤抖。他说：“你不就是这么想的吗？你坐上车，是想看我他/妈/的表演成惊魂未定的小鹿，疯狂陷入你给我制造的英雄主义吗？”

黄景瑜放在坐垫上的手下意识抓紧，他屏住了呼吸。

04

和小郑坐车逃离酒吧的那天，落魄的黄景瑜确实做了一个梦。  
这个梦让黄景瑜还是低头审视他自己。他并不是同性恋，或者说过去的岁月中从没有把脑中的房间分一个给予这个闻所未闻的概念。他在大学时代有女朋友，只不过爱情在毕业之后无疾而终，他进了券商，女友选择读研，成绩出来之后女友和自己分道扬镳，黄景瑜无法指责什么，这只是选择的不同，如果非要说一个原因，他会把女友的行为看成现实主义者的敏锐感官，女友也许能有蒸蒸日上的生活，而他只能暂时抱着公司破旧的显示屏，日复一日重复工蚁的生活。  
这之后的一段时间他没有固定的感情生活，但那个晚上他就是做梦了，他的记忆告诉他有场春梦随着酒吧暧昧的蓝光和烂俗的英文飘进他的大脑。他梦见他在酒吧中幻想的一切都成为现实，舞台上的尹昉一脚踩烂四散的钞票，而他自己，在经理开口喊着“婊/子”时一拳打断了他的鼻梁。  
他拽着尹昉冲出酒吧，蓝色的光被他们抛之脑后，唯一的光点是街边零落的路灯，黄景瑜回头看着尹昉，梦中的尹昉飞奔的模样像一个唾手可得的孩子。黄景瑜看着身后渐行渐远的“一见钟情”广告牌，它消失在视野里，却永远刻进黄景瑜的脑海中，他听见心脏的跳动与脚下的步伐变得一致，在这个瞬间，黄景瑜发觉他的感情不再被他所有，他绕上了尹昉的叫，顺势攀升，一路消失在天空。  
他们还在跑，下一秒尹昉跌落进一张洁白的床，男人压在他的上方，黄景瑜认识他，他就是羞辱过尹昉的经历，他扯下尹昉的衣服，把它们撕碎，撕裂在床边。他脱下自己的衣服，解开皮带，急不可耐地露出他让人反胃的肉体。尹昉在他的动作中仰头发出难耐的呻吟，漆黑的头发打在洁白的床垫上，汗水流淌成一片河流。  
他在经理肥硕而松软的肉体之间转过头看向黄景瑜，梦中的黄景瑜此时站在了床边，他成为事不关己的第三者，他看着黄景瑜，眯起眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他终于在黄景瑜的梦里变成了一条蜕完皮的蛇。  
这场荒诞的梦境让黄景瑜无法再去看经理的脸，某些他不得而知的事情已经过去，他只知道经理的女儿即将上一年级，她是经理手机的封面，在经理的办公室里，还摆放着一家三口照片的相框。经理一定爱着他的女儿，也对他的家庭保有责任，但这并不妨碍他出现在黄景瑜梦中，成为焦虑而恶心的阻碍。  
他无法揣测在现实之中尹昉和经理，或者和其他虎视眈眈的观众发生了什么，即使什么都有，他也管不着，他只是在回味尹昉梦中的笑，他的笑容是黄景瑜第一次见到他时的复刻，那里写满了不在乎，冰冷的像停尸房诡异的灯光。  
黄景瑜叹了口气，拐进公司的厕所洗了把脸。他想，这个梦真是莫名其妙，像一场未经人事的精神打击，但这种打击已经不再有存在的必要了。他和尹昉分明是两个世界的人，只要他再也不踏足那个酒吧，或者那条街道，他就再也不会和尹昉有任何交集。  
他们的生活应该处于完全不同的两个阶层，自己坐着电梯来到顶楼的办公室，尹昉站在楼梯门口张望。他的笑容太冰冷，冰冷的东西下是曾经活着的一具身体。不过这些想法全部都是黄景瑜的自导自演，他对尹昉一无所知，他只是一个卖弄风情的舞男，他应该在舞台上享受欢呼，在看客离开后拣起地上的钞票，被更有钱的看客扔进白色的床垫。  
黄景瑜伸出拳头砸向盥洗池。他在为他的想法感到羞耻。于是，他决定用别的东西占满他永远向外逃跑的思想，他冲回办公桌，目光紧锁着显示屏里密密麻麻的数字和曲线，曲线的尽头指向显示屏的边缘，边缘靠近办公室的窗户。窗外是楼下的街道，街道上的汽车川流不息。  
黄景瑜看着数字的变动，又看了眼流窜的汽车，每一个变动的数字都在牵动坐在车里的每一个个体，但黄景瑜只是知道这个事实，他能管得着什么，他连梦中的情节都无法掌管，他能做的只是去用他学过的知识套用复杂的模型，再将电脑里层出不穷的数字按部就班地塞进模型中，最终把它们交给那群什么也看不懂的老畜生，让他们各自决策。从他把报告上交的瞬间，眼下的川流不息就已经戛然而止，车辆全部暂停，成为他们手中的玩物，大人物们在棋盘下棋，黄景瑜是棋盘中的一个。  
那么尹昉呢？他还是想起了这个人，说不定他也是棋盘中的一个，不过他是冷漠的一个，也是遍体鳞伤的一个。

05  
尹昉看着黄景瑜的沉默，他也许在积攒更痛苦的攻击。但司机没有给他机会，他开到了门诊，黄景瑜把尹昉拽下车，拽进医院，仓促地寻找挂号和急诊。他拽着尹昉是不想给他说话的机会，他还处于某种暴怒的混沌，黄景瑜不知道哪些事情以怎样的方式具体地发生在他身上，但他的伤口足以成为无言的证明。这些伤口同样徒增黄景瑜无处发泄的怒火，他在想，是过去的梦，还是压抑的重复的生活，或者是某些与之类似的东西，种种原因纠缠在一块，引线掉落在尹昉脚边。他是无意引燃包裹着黄景瑜的炸弹的，他自己本身就是一团火，黄景瑜为了他爆炸，就因为那支愚蠢的舞蹈，又或者，是当时自己可怜兮兮的沉默。  
医生告诉尹昉他的伤口会发言，得赶紧挂水，否则会发烧。尹昉拿着刚开的病例和药单，跟着黄景瑜去三楼的病房。这下一切安排妥当，黄景瑜不能以匆忙的行动成为拒绝交谈的推脱。尹昉跟在黄景瑜身后，他问：“你叫什么？”  
黄景瑜莫名其妙，但还是说了出来：“黄景瑜。”  
“行，黄景瑜，我问你，”他又开始张大嘴巴，黄景瑜看着裂缝又一次有断裂的趋势，但他阻止不了，人类阻止不了火山的爆发，他只能被熊熊烈火吞下去，“你他/妈/的有病吧。你做到这个份上，是准备等我挂完水和你来/一/炮吗？”  
黄景瑜不明白尹昉的怒火。夜深了，他也困了，困顿之余还有掩藏在内心深处不可告人的秘密被拽出来公之于众的羞耻。他完全不能否认尹昉的话，否则他不会在过去很多个周五的夜晚像失魂落魄的酒鬼一样徘徊在臭气熏天的街道，也不会做春/梦，做完之后会去记恨他的部门经理，即使他根本不知道经理与尹昉之间真的发生了什么。他无处释放的欲/望变成熊熊燃烧的怒火，怒火在看似平静的生活之下燃烧，它愈演愈烈，黄景瑜呼吸困难。  
他恼羞成怒，说：“对，没错，你也是男的，我不相信你不了解男的在他/妈/的想什么。”  
尹昉又开始笑，他始终表现出的显而易见的轻蔑，轻蔑在割裂尹昉和黄景瑜之间的距离。他说：“我当然了解。我知道有些男的会，有些不会。还有一些处在会与不会之间，像一群精神病，他们想要我，又恨我，”他又一次用袖口蹭破他的嘴角，“他们被满足之后，就开始全心全意恨我了。”  
黄景瑜拧着眉毛，他看着尹昉嘴角鲜红的血，他开始慌张，他说：“我和他们不一样。”  
尹昉嗤笑一声：“我可看不上愣头青。”  
黄景瑜的愤怒在尹昉的笑声中降临。他在愤怒谁？绝对不是尹昉，他可能在愤怒他确实是愣头青的事实。愣头青才会冲动地做出不计后果的举动。他变成扑向老虎孤注一掷的猎人，他在医院无人的走廊将尹昉对到墙壁上，他能听到尹昉的后脑勺和墙壁瓷砖碰撞的闷响。尹昉手里的病例和药单散落一地，他想起酒吧里通红的钞票也是这样散开的，那些事不关己的旁观者热爱看美丽的东西向金钱妥协，尹昉也总是如他们所愿卑躬屈膝地捡起钞票，最终心满意足的离开舞台。  
黄景瑜心里的怒火终于烧伤了他的中枢神经，他失去控制，低下头闭着眼睛慌乱地寻找尹昉的嘴巴，他就这样亲了过去。他也亲过女友的嘴，男人的嘴和女人的嘴在本质上好像没有区别，尹昉的嘴甚至比女友的嘴更软。黄景瑜伸出舌头，他去舔尹昉嘴角巨大的裂缝，哪里有新鲜的血液，还有他熟悉的东西的味道，他不知道那玩意属于谁，制造这滩难堪液体的人现在又在哪。他无需知道这些，尹昉也绝对会守口如瓶，他只想舔干净所有让人厌恶的味道，或者用另外的东西去替代和掩盖。  
黄景瑜突然十分期待将尹昉摁倒在地，就在他亲上尹昉嘴唇的那个瞬间，他才发现眼前的男人比自己看到的还要矮小。他把尹昉挤在医院的墙壁上，密不透风地笼罩他，老虎从老男人的金属笼子里跑出来，黄景瑜把他关进自己亲手做的笼子中，笼子不再冰冷，它是血肉筑成的躯体。  
黄景瑜伸手摸上尹昉的嘴巴，他抠弄那道他之前不希望再变深的疤痕，现在他完全不这么想了。他希望尹昉赶紧蹲下去，跪在自己眼前，他拉开裤子，金属拉链发出清脆的声响，他把自己气味浓郁的下体塞进尹昉的嘴中，他奋力挺动，在牙齿和舌头的摩擦之间，他能成功射进尹昉嘴里。  
他知道如果他想把自己的想法付诸行动，尹昉也不会拒绝。尹昉早就习以为常了，恨他的人爱他的人都在用相同的方式对待他，被他诱惑着的黄景瑜也想以送他来医院为借口，用自己的味道掩盖尹昉嘴里别人的味道。这样，尹昉再也不会轻蔑地叫他愣头青，他也不再是愣头青。他应该是别的什么东西，比如和经理一样松动的软肉。  
黄景瑜听到尹昉在偷偷吸气，他停了下来，意识到自己的失控真的让尹昉嘴巴上的伤口愈演愈烈。除此之外，他的手掌毫无意识地捏紧尹昉的胳膊，他快捏碎尹昉了，像在捏碎某一个玩物。他是真的被尹昉诱惑了，还是尹昉只是在激发他和其他男人同样深层而毫无区别的欲望。他垂下手，默默捡起四散在地上的病例和单据。  
尹昉又笑了，他弯着腰看着大口喘气的黄景瑜。他说：“果然是愣头青。”  
黄景瑜愤怒的视线在尹昉的笑声中愈发热烈，羞愤与后知后觉的尴尬席卷而来，他蹲在地上一动不动，尹昉看着黄景瑜的哑口无言，他火上浇油：“我还从来没被人亲过嘴巴。”  
“你闭嘴！”黄景瑜用抓着病例的手背狠狠蹭过自己的嘴巴，衬衫擦过嘴唇原来是这种感觉。他想要是刚才口袋里还有纸，他说不定会递给尹昉，尹昉一定会直接在出租车里就嘲笑他像个蹩脚的新手。但他的嘲笑并无错误，正是因为尹昉的笑总是精准地戳中黄景瑜的痛点，他才能以愤怒示人，他出演一个疯狂的神经病。而尹昉还在看着他。  
黄景瑜抬头看着尹昉，他还在流血，笑容让新鲜的血液变得磅礴，他就这样在医院走廊冰冷的白炽灯下看着尹昉令人愤怒的脸。白色的光打在尹昉同样苍白的脸上，他脸上的色差变得明了，在笑容藏不住的背后，黄景瑜看清他乌青的眼眶，眼眶之上有一粒小而漆黑的痣，安安静静的蜷缩在眼皮之间。  
黄景瑜突然怒气全无，他盯着尹昉眉毛下的痣，他想，有多少人会看见他眼皮上的痣呢？

06  
走廊上的闹剧最终以突然闯进来的无辜护士作为难堪的收场。但难堪的似乎只有黄景瑜，他弯着腰捡起四散的单据，跟着尹昉走进病房。  
他看着护士将针扎进尹昉骨节分明的手背，顺着皮下筋脉流进他的心脏再贯穿整个身体。他沉默地站在床边，看着尹昉躺在洁白的病床上，他的意识开始恍惚，梦境和现实在凌晨神秘的时间交替中模糊成一片散漫的光点，他在光点中又一次踏进一见钟情的酒吧，尹昉还站在舞池中央，他的手臂悬挂在金属栏杆上，他的衣服被他一件一件扔出去，衣服之下的皮肤终于裸露出来，黄色的皮肤下包括着富有力量的肌理，他的每一个动作都在牵拉肌肉的协作。黄景瑜没有受过正统的舞蹈教育，他只能用他为数不多的阅历去鉴赏他认为美的东西，他不管尹昉是否专业，美都从他赤裸的肉体中展现了出来。但观赏美丽的不止有他一个，他在其他看客的口罩声中变得恼怒而压抑，这群人越变越大，挤压黄景瑜的身体，黄景瑜的头发被拽起，他终于醒了过来。  
黄景瑜一抬头，看见尹昉神情复杂的脸。他没有挂着吊针的手放在黄景瑜的头发上，原来是他把自己叫醒的。黄景瑜恍然大悟。  
尹昉面无表情，他说：“帮我叫护士，水没了。”  
护士走进病房，眼疾手快拔针。她嘱咐尹昉用棉签摁住手背，尹昉看着手里的棉花没再说话。他弓着背坐在床边，黄景瑜看着他的背影，他的攻击性在这时开始节节败退。黄景瑜想，也许他困了。于是他问：“尹昉，你是要等天亮再走还是怎么办？”  
尹昉回头，他狡黠地朝黄景瑜眨眨眼睛：“你知道我叫尹昉？”  
黄景瑜想他的耳朵肯定红了，因为突然升高的体温让他近乎耳鸣。他无法反驳什么，他从第一次见到尹昉就知道了他的名字，他可以告诉他是酒吧的酒保顺口说出来的，他是他们酒吧的宠儿，所有人都能靠他捞上一笔。黄景瑜只要这么解释就好，可他说不出口，直到现在他还是不想把自己和他群肥头大耳的蠢货划为同一个阵营，他在抗争某些他自己都不明白的东西。  
尹昉并不在乎黄景瑜的心理斗争。他把本应该按着面前的手松开，沾着血的棉花掉落在地上，尹昉伸手攀附过来，一把拉下黄景瑜。黄景瑜在下坠，他的余光瞥见病房里空余的两张床位，这个房间只有黄景瑜和尹昉两个人，但隔壁有别的病人在黎明之前的夜晚昏昏欲睡，即便如此，走廊上时不时会传来忙碌的护士惊心的脚步，黄景瑜和尹昉并非与世隔绝的两个人，他们都在世界之中。  
黄景瑜在即将撞到尹昉是伸手抵上病床的被子，病房的被子比他想象的要硬的多，他觉得他的手腕好像在急速的坠落中扭伤了，但他无暇顾及这个，他想开口问身下的疯子又在想什么，不过尹昉并没有给他机会。  
他毫不在乎地闭上眼睛，亲吻黄景瑜的嘴唇。  
这个场景黄景瑜梦到过，尹昉躺在洁白的床上，但他身上的并不是自己，而且他的脸上也没有让他看起来越发愚蠢和疯癫的伤痕。他洁白无瑕，像一具会发出呻吟的雕像，伏在他身上的人都是用铁锹铲走雕像表面镀金的聪明人，但现在，雕像变成了泥土，他身上的人也终于成了黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜看着他紧闭的眼睛，他又一次看见尹昉眼皮上的痣，他伸手摸上尹昉的眼睛。他不敢用力，因为眼眶的淤青让尹昉似乎随时会碎掉。他在走廊上升腾的恶意突然消失了，取而代之的是某种难言的同情。黄景瑜愤恨这种同情，他宁可同情他自己。  
他闭上眼睛，也变得和尹昉一样不在乎。他伸出腿，膝盖顶进尹昉的腿间，尹昉轻车熟路地拽下自己的裤子，黄景瑜清晰地听见拉链撕裂的声音。  
他想起自己的梦，但这里和梦中完全不同，尹昉手里因为吊针而造成的伤口开始流血，血蹭上黄景瑜可笑的白衬衫，也低落在身下的白色床垫上。医院的病房散发着难闻的消毒水味，这个气味混着泛滥的荷尔蒙，让这个狭窄的空间变得可悲而廉价。  
尹昉握住黄景瑜的东西，他把手伸进自己的嘴巴，手指布满唾液，他抹上黄景瑜的前端，接着引导黄景瑜往身后去捅。  
黄景瑜激动地俯下身体，他又一次亲吻尹昉不再忙碌的嘴巴，消毒水和酒精的味道终于冲淡了不知名的别人的气味，黄景瑜占了上风。他把放在床上的右手挪进尹昉的背后，向下滑落，滑进欲望的尽头。  
黄景瑜摸了两把，扶着自己的下体往里面痛，他听见尹昉痛苦的呻吟，大概是自己的欲望第一次得到了宣泄，他急的像一个孩童。黄景瑜难堪地睁开眼睛，他依然在大力地靠近尹昉，他在挺动中看着泪水从尹昉紧闭的眼睛中滑落。这是黄景瑜看到的尹昉除了嘲笑之外唯一真实的表情。  
原来他也会伤心吗？黄景瑜的速度变得缓慢，他喘了口气，尹昉却在这间隙屈腿勾住黄景瑜的腰。他拉下黄景瑜，把他扣在枕头之间，他不允许情感的宣泄，即便如此，眼泪还是顺着不可逆转的引力滑落在黄景瑜的脸颊边缘。  
他再次疑惑而坚定地捅了进去。他不知道尹昉是否真的在伤心什么，是钱，失败的人生，还好说嘴角伤口破裂的疼痛，或者黄景瑜才是罪魁祸首。黄景瑜什么都不知道，他只知道他第二次见面时看见的疯子不见了，他退化成一个悲伤的男人，在痛与快乐的边界无处躲藏。  
黄景瑜也无处躲藏，他只想在一次一次愈发用力的挺动中找到他无法理解的真相和他终会迎来的高潮。但在高潮来临前的每分每秒，黄景瑜都会闭上眼睛，享受此刻尹昉带给他的纯粹而永无止尽的迷狂。


End file.
